Kurt and Finn Cocoa Love
by Hereisaclueaboutme
Summary: Finn goes over to Kurt's house. Turns out, cocoa is helpful when it comes to love. Summary sucks. My bad. By the way, first Glee fanfic ever.


Kurt and Finn: Cocoa and Love

Kurt Hummel was just hanging out in his room on a Saturday. His dad was at work and it was Summer vacation so, he didn't have much to do except read Vogue Magazine. The doorbell rang. Kurt yelled, "Just a second!" Kurt walked upstairs and opened the door. To his surprise, Finn was there. Finn said, "Hey Kurt. My mom is out of town so, do you mind if I spend the next few days here. Kurt said to himself, "Of course Finn Hudson. Stay as long as you want." Instead Kurt said, "Sure Finn. But not sure how dad will take it since the room incident." Finn said, "You said sure though!" and he walked in. Kurt said, "Touché." And chuckled. He closed the door. Kurt walked in the family room and he found Finn sitting throwing a football in the air. He threw it at Kurt. Kurt said, "No!" as he missed. Finn laughed. Kurt threw it back to him and Finn effortlessly caught it. Kurt said, "No fair!" and Finn replied, "Considering you were on the team for almost a month, I thought you'd catch better." Kurt said, "I was kicker." And went into the kitchen. Kurt yelled, "Want a drink?" Finn said, "Do you have coffee?" Kurt said, "Cocoa!" Finn said, "Sure." Kurt grabbed the cocoa from the top shelf of his pantry. Finn said, "Do you know when you're dad's going to be home?" Kurt said, "Yeah. Sort of. No. I do know he's working late." Finn said, "Oh, OK." Finn thought, "Kurt is so cute when he's confused and lying! Oh no. Am I falling for Kurt? Kurt Hummel? He does sound cute when he's curious." Kurt said, "Where's your mom?" Finn said, "I have no idea. Minnesota, I think." Kurt said, "Cool." Kurt put the cocoa in the boiling milk. He went back to Finn. Kurt thought, "Oh wow. Finn is in my house again!" Finn said, "When is the cocoa going to be ready?" Kurt said, "When the kettle starts whistling." Kurt and Finn said nothing. Kurt heard the kettle whistle. He went to the kitchen. Finn said, "Thank god it's ready!" Kurt put ice cubes in the cocoa and walked back to the living room. Finn said, "Thanks man." Kurt smiled then blushed. Finn thought, "Kurt is so cute when he blushes." Finn coughed. Kurt said, "Is everything okay, Finn?" Finn said, "Yeah, thanks Kurt." Kurt smiled. Kurt said, "How are things going with Rachel? Have you see her lately?" Finn said, "Nah, I broke things off with her. I like someone else now." Kurt said, "Who?" Finn said, "None of your business." Kurt said, "Mm, I like someone too you know." Finn said, "I'll you mine if you tell me yours." Kurt said, "You'll find out later." He took another sip of cocoa. Finn said, "Iced cocoa is pretty good." Kurt said, "I call it, Hummel Cocoa." Finn snickered, "Really great name." Kurt said, "Hey, I was 6 when I came up with that." Finn chocked back a laugh. Kurt looked at him. Finn smiled. Kurt said, "Oh damn! I'll be right back." Kurt ran to his room. Finn yelled, "Wait!" Kurt pulled out his favorite pink pen and wrote in his diary:

_Oh god! Have I died and gone to heaven?_

_ Finn Hudson, the most amazing person ever,_

_ is in my house __liking the cocoa I've made since I was 6! Oh god!_

A voice behind Kurt said, "Six huh, not that bad for a six year old." Kurt screamed and looked back. It was Finn. Kurt said, "Oh my god, Finn! Never do that again!" Finn said, "What? Read your dairy or sneak up on you?" Kurt said, "Both!" Then he whispered, "You didn't read the whole thing did you?" Finn said, "Nope. Just the last line." Kurt re-read his entry and sighed. "Finn, who are you dating?", Kurt quietly asked. Finn said, "No one. Kurt, you know we'll never be an item." Kurt said, "I know." Finn said, "I didn't think you'd say that." Kurt thought, "Sure, Finn. It's not I have a huge crush on you!" He sighed. Finn said, "Do you want to go finish our cocoa?" Kurt said, "Sure." They walked up together. Kurt said, "Want me to get some more ice cubes?" Finn said, "I guess." Kurt took his and Finn's cup into the kitchen. He got the ice cubes out of the freezer and put them I the cocoa. He brought them back. He took a cube from his drink and put it down Finn's shirt. Finn shrieked. Finn said, "What the hell dude!" Kurt said, "Payback." Finn smiled and went into Kurt's kitchen. He grabbed a handful of flour and blew it a Kurt. Kurt giggled. He sat down and took a sip of his cocoa. Kurt thought, "How do I get him back for that?" He looked at Finn. Finn looked at Kurt. He quickly looked away blushing. Finn thought, "Kurt looks so cute when he's thinking." Kurt thought, "Finn is adorable when he blushes." Kurt looked at Finn and let out a soft giggle. Finn said, "What?" Kurt said, "Cocoa mustache." Finn said, "Oh, joy!" Kurt whispered, "I'll take care of it." Kurt got up and kissed Finn. Finn thought, "Oh god. Kurt Hummel is kissing me." Kurt had the softest lips. Softer than any other girl Finn had kissed before. Kurt ran his tongue along Finn's lips and stopped. Kurt said, "All done." Finn just sat there. Eyes opened wide. Kurt said, "I'm really sorry, Finn." Kurt got up but Finn grabbed his arm. Finn said, "Kiss me again." Kurt said, "What?" Finn said, "You heard me." Kurt stuttered, "W, w what?" Finn said, "Fine. I guess I'll have to kiss you then." Kurt said, "Wait." Finn said, "No." He walked loser to Kurt. Kurt said, "Let's move this into my room." Finn said, "Let's go." They ran to Kurt's room and flopped on the bed. Kurt pulled Finn into a passionate kiss. Finn ran his tongue over Kurt's mouth, making Kurt moan. Kurt broke the kiss and started kissing Finn's cheek and jawbone. Finn moaned softly. Kurt said, "Okay. Umm…." Finn said, "One hell of a kiss." Kurt blushed as thought, "God, I blush too much." Finn leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt blushed over more. "Damn." Kurt said, "So, um, thanks." Finn said, "Okay, sure." Kurt let out a soft giggle. Finn said, "You know, if it weren't for my mom leaving. This would've never happened." Kurt smirked and said, "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Finn chuckled and lied down. Kurt yawned. Finn said, "Just lie down." Kurt leaned back and his head hit Finn's chest. Finn stroked Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled the blankets up and kissed Finn again. Finn smiled and whispered, "Who would've thought cocoa would have lead us to making out?" Kurt snuggled closer and said, "Who cares. I have you. You're all mine." Finn kissed Kurt's head. Kurt closed his eyes and said, "I love you, Finn." Finn combed his fingers through Kurt's hair. He said, "I love you too, Kurt. I love you too."

Fin(n &Kurt)


End file.
